1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a portable light that is worn on the head in the general shape and appearance of a topless hat, commonly known as the visor, used primarily for reading and other hand chores where localized, portable lighting is desired.
2. Description of Prior Art
Various types of portable lights are known in the prior art. There is one, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,432,042 (1984), that is clipped on to the book. It is lightweight, but an added weight to the book nonetheless. It also gets in the way when turning pages. Also, because it is stationary relative to the book, it does not provide uniform lighting to each little sections as one reads from left to right and top to bottom, particularly when reading a larger book.
Other prior arts, like the current invention, are worn on the head but with disadvantages. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,970,631 (1990), the flashlight is attached to the side of the head, which generally requires the person to view the object of interest out of the corner of the eye. Also, the Velcro attachment makes it less ideal for adjusting the light in a vertical plane. Others, as in U.S. Pat. No. 4,794,496 (1988), and U.S. Pat. No. 4,916,596 (1990), are mounted on the forehead with some kind of strap, but are unsightly because they are designed drastically different from anything a person would normally wear on the head. Still others, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,421,643 (1944), and U.S. Pat. No. 2,765,398 (1954), are mounted on top of the head with helmet and/or straps, and like the others are also unsightly. Another device, the Surgical Head lamp, U.S. Pat. No. 3,830,230 (1974), is so highly specialized, it is meant for use only by people in the medical surgical profession.